Squirtle's Autobiography
by Patricia Sage
Summary: This is Squirtle's life, as written by Squirtle.  Please read, it's for a good cause!


**Author's Note: First of all, I'd better tell you this now: This fanfiction is sort of a joke. Well, not really a joke. A good friend of mine got a bad mark in her report card and I wanted to cheer her up so I told her I'd write this. All reviews that I get (hate or no) I will tell to her and hopefully it will make her happy. If you actually make it through to the bottom of this, reading or not, please leave a review so that it can make my friend feel better.**

Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle-squirt. Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle squirt. Squirt squirtly squirt. Squirtle squirtle squirt squirtle squirtle, squirt squirt squirtle. Squirtle squirtly squirt-squirt-squirtle. Squirtle squirt squirty.

Squirt-squirtle squirt squirt squirt. Squirtle squirtle squirt. Squirt-squirtle squirtle squirt. "Squirty squirt squirt-squirtle." Squirt squirt, squirtle squirt squirty.

"Squirtle squirtle squirt." Squirty-squirt squirtle squirt. Squirty squirt squirt squirtle-squirt.

Squirt, squirtle squirt-squirt-squirty. Squirtle squirty squirt squirtle, squirtle squirt. Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle-squirt. Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle squirt. Squirt squirtly squirt. Squirtle squirtle squirt squirtle squirtle, squirt squirt squirtle. Squirtle squirtly squirt-squirt-squirtle. Squirtle squirt squirty.

Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle-squirt. Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle squirt. Squirt squirtly squirt. Squirtle squirtle squirt squirtle squirtle, squirt squirt squirtle. Squirtle squirtly squirt-squirt-squirtle. Squirtle squirt squirty. Squirtle squirt-squirt-squirty squirtle squirt.

Squirtle.

Squirtle squirty squirt squirty-squirt. Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle-squirt. Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle squirt.

Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle-squirt. Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle squirt. Squirt squirtly squirt. Squirtle squirtle squirt squirtle squirtle, squirt squirt squirtle. Squirtle squirtly squirt-squirt-squirtle. Squirtle squirt squirty.

Squirt-squirtle squirt squirt squirt. Squirtle squirtle squirt. Squirt-squirtle squirtle squirt. "Squirty squirt squirt-squirtle." Squirt squirt, squirtle squirt squirty.

"Squirtle squirtle squirt." Squirty-squirt squirtle squirt. Squirty squirt squirt squirtle-squirt.

Squirt, squirtle squirt-squirt-squirty. Squirtle squirty squirt squirtle, squirtle squirt. Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle-squirt. Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle squirt. Squirt squirtly squirt. Squirtle squirtle squirt squirtle squirtle, squirt squirt squirtle. Squirtle squirtly squirt-squirt-squirtle. Squirtle squirt squirty.

Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle-squirt. Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle squirt. Squirt squirtly squirt. Squirtle squirtle squirt squirtle squirtle, squirt squirt squirtle.

Squirtle squirtly squirt-squirt-squirtle. Squirtle squirt squirty. Squirtle squirt-squirt-squirty squirtle squirt.

Squirtle. Squirtle squirty squirt squirty-squirt. Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle-squirt. Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle squirt.

Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle-squirt. Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle squirt. Squirt squirtly squirt. Squirtle squirtle squirt squirtle _squirtle_, squirt squirt squirtle. Squirtle squirtly squirt-squirt-squirtle. Squirtle squirt squirty.

Squirt-squirtle squirt squirt squirt. Squirtle squirtle squirt. Squirt-squirtle squirtle squirt. Squirt squirt, squirtle squirt squirty.

Squirty-squirt squirtle squirt. "Squirtle squirtle squirt squirtle squirt squirt." Squirty-squirt squirtle squirt. Squirty squirt squirt squirtle-squirt.

Squirt, squirtle squirt-squirt-squirty.

Squirtle squirty squirt squirtle, squirtle squirt. Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle-squirt. Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle squirt. Squirt squirtly squirt. Squirtle squirtle squirt squirtle squirtle, squirt squirt squirtle. Squirtle squirtly squirt-squirt-squirtle. Squirtle squirt squirty.

Squirt squirtle squirt squirty squirt-squirtle squirty squirt. Squirt-squirt squirtle squirtle squirtle. Squirty squirtle squirtle. "Squirt squirt squirty-squirtle." Squirt squirty squirty squirtle. Squirt, squirtle squirtle; squirt squirtle, squirty squirt squirt.

Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle-squirt. Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle squirt. Squirt squirtly squirt. Squirtle squirtle squirt squirtle squirtle, squirt squirt squirtle. Squirtle squirtly squirt-squirt-squirtle. Squirtle squirt squirty. Squirtle squirt-_squirt-squirty squirtle squirt_. Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle. Squirtle squirty squirt squirty-squirt. Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle-squirt. Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle squirt.

Squirt, squirtle squirt-squirt-squirty. Squirtle squirty squirt squirtle, squirtle squirt. Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle-squirt. Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle squirt. Squirt squirtly squirt. Squirtle _squirtle squirt_ squirtle squirtle, squirt squirt squirtle. Squirtle squirtly squirt-squirt-squirtle. Squirtle squirt squirty.

Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle-squirt. Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle squirt. Squirt squirtly squirt. Squirtle squirtle squirt squirtle squirtle, squirt squirt squirtle.

"Squirtle squirty squirt squirt-squirtle." Squirtle-squirt.

Squirtle squirtly squirt-squirt-squirtle. Squirtle squirt squirty. Squirtle squirt-squirt-squirty squirtle squirt.

Squirtle. Squirtle squirty squirt squirty-squirt. Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle-squirt. Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle squirt.

Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle-squirt. Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle squirt. Squirt squirtly squirt. Squirtle squirtle squirt squirtle squirtle, squirt squirt squirtle. **OBAMA!** Squirtle squirtly squirt-squirt-squirtle. Squirtle squirt squirty. Squirtle squirt-squirt-squirty squirtle squirt. Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle. Squirtle squirty squirt squirty-squirt.

Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle-squirt. Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle squirt. Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle-squirt squirt, _Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle squirt_.

Squirt squirtly squirt. Squirtle squirtle squirt squirtle squirtle, squirt squirt squirtle. Squirtle squirtly squirt-squirt-squirtle; Squirtle squirt squirty.

Squirt-squirtle squirt squirt squirt. Squirtle squirtle squirt. Squirt-squirtle squirtle squirt. Squirt squirt, squirtle squirt squirty. Squirty-squirt squirtle squirt. Squirty-squirt squirtle squirt. Squirty squirt squirt squirtle-squirt.

Squirt, squirtle squirt-squirt-squirty. Squirt squirtly squirt. Squirtle squirtle squirt squirtle squirtle, squirt squirt squirtle. Squirtle squirtly squirt-squirt-squirtle. Squirtle squirt squirty.

Squirtle squirty squirt squirtle, squirtle squirt. Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle-squirt. Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle squirt.

Squirt squirtly squirt. Squirtle squirtle squirt squirtle squirtle, squirt squirt squirtle. Squirtle squirtly squirt-squirt-squirtle. Squirtle squirt squirty.

Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle-squirt. Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle squirt. Squirt squirtly squirt. Squirtle squirtle squirt squirtle squirtle, squirt squirt squirtle. Squirtle squirtly squirt-squirt-squirtle. Squirtle squirt squirty. Squirtle squirt-squirt-squirty squirtle squirt. Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle. Squirtle squirty squirt squirty-squirt. Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle-squirt. Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle squirt.

Squirt squirtle squirt squirty squirt-squirtle squirty squirt. Squirt-squirt squirtle squirtle squirtle. Squirty squirtle squirtle. "Squirt squirt squirty-squirtle." Squirt squirty squirty squirtle. Squirt, squirtle squirtle; squirt squirtle, squirty squirt squirt.

Squirtle squirt, squirt squirtle-squirt. Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle squirt. Squirt squirtly squirt. Squirtle squirtle squirt squirtle squirtle, squirt squirt squirtle. Squirtle squirtly squirt-squirt-squirtle. Squirtle squirt squirty.

Squirt-squirtle squirt squirt squirt. Squirtle squirtle squirt. Squirt-squirtle squirtle squirt. "Squirty squirt squirt-squirtle." Squirt squirt, squirtle squirt squirty.

Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle-squirt. Squirtle squirt-squirt; squirtle squirt. Squirt squirtly squirt. Squirtle squirtle squirt squirtle squirtle, squirt squirt squirtle. Squirtle squirtly squirt-squirt-squirtle. Squirtle squirt squirty.

Squirt, squirtle squirt-squirt-squirty. Squirt squirtly squirt. Squirtle squirtle squirt squirtle squirtle, squirt squirt squirtle.

Squirtle squirtly squirt-squirt-squirtle. Squirtle squirt squirty.

Squirtle squirty squirt squirtle, squirtle squirt. Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle-squirt. Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle squirt. Squirt squirtly squirt. Squirtle squirtle squirt squirtle squirtle, squirt squirt squirtle. Squirtle squirtly squirt-squirt-squirtle. Squirtle squirt squirty.

Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle-squirt. Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle squirt. Squirt squirtly squirt. Squirtle squirtle squirt squirtle squirtle, squirt squirt squirtle. Squirtle squirtly squirt-squirt-squirtle.

Squirtle squirt squirty. Squirtle squirt-squirt-squirty _squirtle squirt_. Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle. Squirtle squirty squirt squirty-squirt.

Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle-squirt. Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle squirt.

Squirtle squirt-squirt-squirty squirtle squirt. Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle. Squirtle squirty squirt squirty-squirt. Squirtle squirt, squirt squirtle-squirt. Squirtle squirt-squirt squirtle squirt.

Squirty squirt-squirtle squirtle, "Squirtle squirtle squirty squirt-squirt-squirtle."

Squirt, squirty-squirt squirtle.

**Author's Second Note: If you made it to this point, then you are simply amazing. Really, you rock! Even if you are about to review and tell me how utterly idiotic I am, I congratulate you for getting to the end of this, even if you didn't read a word. Please, please leave a review. But you don't have to if you don't want to. This story can barely be called a story. xD Have a great day!**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


End file.
